


The world would burn

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Season, M/M, canon character death, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: Mick’s nervous. His fingers are twitching and his gaze jumps to the clock on the wall more and more often.  In a few hours, he is sixteen. His skin will start itching and his life might change forever. He’ll get a name - a name of a person that he long ago decided he’s going to cherish and protect, give his life for if he’ll have to. This person will be his. This person will be meant for him, and he won’t have to question whether they want him, whether they hate him, whether he’s just a torn in their side. Whether he is a mistake.   His hands are trembling and he needs to calm down. He can’t wake up his family. Mick doesn’t want to hear more arguments, he doesn’t want to hear more yelling. Doesn't want to hear that waiting for his name is useless. Not right now. Not in these moment that are supposed to be special. He fumbles for the little box in his pocket, his fingers light up a match and Mick takes a deep breath staring at the flame. Maybe the name will be as beautiful as the flame is.It’s only when the whole room is painted red, flames licking at his skin and the screams getting louder that Mick wakes and his eyes widen.  Oh hell.  Or the season one soulmate AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me I should post the things I have on tumblr to AO3. Just a warning, I wrote this half a year ago.
> 
> Ask: Do you think you could possibly do a soulmate AU? Like the one where your soulmates name appears on your body when you turn 16. Mick gets his but its covered by his scars so he doesn’t know that its Ray until he gets on the Waverider and they touch and it flares up. Then Ray is like ‘Oh, there you are.’ 

 

Mick’s nervous. His fingers are twitching and his gaze jumps to the clock on the wall more and more often.  In a few hours, he is sixteen. His skin will start itching and his life might change forever. He’ll get a name - a name of a person that he long ago decided he’s going to cherish and protect, give his life for if he’ll have to. This person will be  _his._  This person will be meant for him, and he won’t have to question whether they want him, whether they hate him, whether he’s just a torn in their side. Whether he is a mistake.   

His hands are trembling and he  _needs_ to calm down. He can’t wake up his family. Mick doesn’t want to hear more arguments, he doesn’t want to hear more yelling. Doesn't want to hear that waiting for his name is useless. Not right now. Not in these moment that are supposed to be special. He fumbles for the little box in his pocket, his fingers light up a match and Mick takes a deep breath staring at the flame. 

Maybe the name will be as beautiful as the flame is.

It’s only when the whole room is painted red, flames licking at his skin and the screams getting louder that Mick wakes and his eyes widen. 

_Oh hell._

* * *

 

Mick doesn’t look away from the cold white wall. Not when a woman comes in to inform him that she is sorry but his family didn’t make it. Not when she tells him he’s going to have to come with her after he’ll be cleared out of hospital. Not when the doctor tells him that his arms are going to be scarred forever and they couldn’t save his  _name_. 

His fingers curl up painfully and he takes a small breath. It’s better that way. For his soulmate. It would be unfair for them to have to be tied to someone as crazy as Mick. 

After all this, Mick doesn’t deserve the hope. 

His arm itches and burns and Mick doesn’t call for the nurse. Neither does he look away from the wall. 

* * *

 

Meeting Snart is interesting. The boy is cold and calculating and he doesn’t stand down from a fight, even though he should. Or maybe he shouldn’t, maybe he has a plan in that brain of his. Mick doesn’t really know, but for some reason he still steps forward. The bullies run off the moment their leader falls to the ground and Mick turns to the kid.

The kid lifts his head high. 

“Leonard Snart.” he says glaring at Mick as if just  _daring_ him to recognize the name. Mick scoffs. Maybe the two will get along after all. 

“Mick Rory.”

* * *

 

“You lost focus, became obsessed.” Len says and Mick turns his head to glare at him. 

  
“I’m obsessed? What about you? You’re usually counting the seconds, got the whole thing planned out, dotting t s, crossing the i’s. “ Mick is not stupid. Maybe Len doesn’t think he notices, but Mick does. After all he might allow Snart to be the brain of the heists, but Mick’s smart enough to decide when he should stop listening. “But all you care about now is the Flash. “

There’s something in the way Len freezes just for a fraction of a second. Mick’s eyes narrow, but Len’s already moving, trying to focus Mick’s attention elsewhere.

 “We have to put him down.” 

“Why? We got the finger painting. “ It’s then when the lightbulb goes off over Mick’s head and it finally makes sense to him. “You touched him, didn’t you? Or he touched you. Did you finally find your ‘Barry’?”

Snart doesn’t say anything to that. Mick doesn’t either. But he does notice how Snart’s obsession grows and grows. He notices how over the time when Lisa breaks them out and when they start more heists, Snart disappears again and again. He notices how the man starts focusing more attention on the Flash than at the actual heists, their actual jobs. 

And when The Snart daddy dearest joins the show, Mick knows the ship’s sinking. 

* * *

 

“I’m not blaming you.” Snart says, as if that matters. “I would do the same.”

Mick knows that. It’s what makes them partners, knowing when the other would pull out and counting with that and not carrying the hate further down the line. It’s what allows them to do jobs together again, even after Len and his soulmate got together, in a way. 

Hunter comes and there’s something about him that just rubs Mick the wrong way. It’s probably the way he  _smells_  like his soulmate died, like he found them and then wasn’t good enough to protect them. But Snart wants to join…. and Mick tries to tell himself he doesn’t owe shit to the man, that if he wants to go on some kind of stupid suicide mission it’s none of his business, but somehow he still agrees to participate in this madness. 

* * *

 

The team’s… not as bad as Mick thought they might be. The professor pretends to be a prude, but a guy that manages to roofie his partner is anything but that. The man also doesn’t hide the name on the palm of his hand, a clear sign of being married to your soulmate, and that makes it easier for Mick to not hate the guy, at least a tiny bit. 

They all know about Kendra and Carter being soulmates, even though Kendra is still hiding her name. As well as Jax is.

Sara’s not hiding anything and she tells everyone who asks that her name disappeared when she died. Mick notices her rubbing her neck every now and then and he even hears the name ‘Nyssa’ several times. 

Then there’s Haircut. The guy is full of smiles when it comes to most of their team and full of distrust when it comes to Mick and Snart. He distances himself, calls them criminals and the cloth is firmly pressed against his inner wrist - a place rumored for great loyalty and love when it comes to your soulmate. 

The isolation works for Mick, at least until Snart messes it up. Suddenly, Palmer doesn’t think they are the evil spawns of Satan and tries to make up by  _spending time with them_. Hell, he even listens to their conversations and Mick’s sure that’s not something either of them wanted. But Snart doesn’t look like he minds too much, even though he’s still snarky around the guy.

 Mick’s not sure which one of the two he wants to strangle more.

* * *

 

“You don’t really like me much, do you?” Haircut asks and Mick wonders how he managed to catch Mick alone. Mick usually made sure Len’s around whenever he noticed Haircut luring in the shadows. Did he plan that? If he did, he’s a little more devious than Mick thought. 

“Did you figure that out on your own?” He growls not looking up from pile of sweets sitting on the table in front of him.

“Why not?” Pretty Boy frowns, eyes wide and confused. It’s almost adorable. Almost, because Mick doesn’t care for things like that. 

“I don’t like anyone.” Mick grumbles, and it’s more than obvious that Haircut’s in a talkative mood. Not something Mick’s fond of, so he tries walking around the guy and out, find Len and make the guy stand guard, but Palmer just steps in front of the door. 

“That’s not true. You like Snart.” 

“I  _know_  Snart.” 

“Well you can get to know  _us.”_ Mick has no idea why he should even try. It wouldn’t change a thing. The lot would still be a group of goody-two-shoes that gasped and whined after saving the world for whatever selfish reason they had. Mick didn’t care about the world. The world never cared about  _him_  so Mick doesn’t owe the world anything. For all he cares it could burn and Mick would happily watch. 

“I’m not really interested.” He says and pushes past the guy, but Palmer reaches out and as his fingers touch Mick’s wrist, skin on skin, there’s the tell-tale spark that moves to the part of Mick’s arm that carries the scarred name. His eyes widen, his heart goes crazy inside his chest and it’s mere seconds before a wide smile appears on the Palmer’s face. 

“You’re my-” 

“I’m your  _nothing_.” Mick interrupts him, hissing, quickly pushes around the guy and out of the kitchen. He refuses to be Palmer’s soulmate. 

* * *

 

“You’re an idiot.” Mick tells the Boy Scout and refuses to look at his bruised body, even though his fingers itch to reach out and just… see if there’s anything he could do to help. The Russian did a number on him. If Palmer could just keep his mouth shut…

“Well, I’m pretty sure people did more for their other halves before.” The smile that Palmer gives him is bloody and must hurt, but Ray still smiles, like there is no worry in the world. Like he doesn’t have his ribs bruised, or worse, broken. Like there’s no possible internal bleeding.

“I’m not your -” 

“Yes, you are.” Palmer interrupts Mick, and it feels weird, because just a few days ago, Mick was the one doing the interrupting. “But that’s not why I did it. There are some things that are more important than survival, like standing up for what you believe in, your principles, your team.” He sighs and his eyes slip closed. “There must be something you’re willing to die for.” 

Mick frowns and doesn’t say anything. Instead he turns the lighter on and watches the flame. His mind doesn’t go wild at the sight though, like it usually does. Instead he ends up counting Ray’s breaths, the risings of his chest. The seconds when the body’s not moving at all and wondering.

* * *

 

Looking at Snart’s face when Mick comes up with the offer to return to 2016 and leave this god forsaken ship to the time pirates, while he waits and wonders what the answer will be feels horrible. The Snart he once knew would take it. He isn’t so sure about this Snart. He takes a moment, then two, his eyes narrowing like usually when he’s calculated the best outcome and Mick uses the time to look at the faces of his ‘team’.

Kendra looks shocked, like she didn’t expect that from Mick and it’s her own fault for not knowing better. Sara’s glaring, but surprisingly there’s some deep sympathy in her eyes. And Haircut’s face is furious. His eyes are narrowed, his mouth’s twisted in an angry scowl and – and it’s all just a façade, Mick knows, deep down in his bones.

Deep down he feels the hurt that Raymond is feeling, the sadness and that’s not possible. It’s not possible the two created a … bond so quickly.

Mick doesn’t have too much to think about that, because Snart’s firing his gun and the fight starts. 

* * *

 

“ _You’ll either execute_ all  _of them or bring them to us, Chronos, do you understand?”_

 

_“…yes.”_

* * *

 

When Mick finally comes back, everything goes to hell again. They deal with the Hunters. They even deal with the Pilgrim, something Mick wasn’t sure they would be able to do. 

They manage to deal with Savage and the Time Masters and not once Mick feels weak. 

Not as weak as he feels right now, with Pretty Boy staring at him, his eyes focused solely on Mick and not a bit of blame hiding in there. He talks about his diet not being important, he jokes about his _death_ and something in Mick’s chest squeezes, making it hard to breathe. Just the thought of a life without Haircut makes him want to yell and scream, until his throat is scratched raw.

“You said the only way you held onto yourself the first time was by focusing on your hate.” Pretty Boy mutters, pulling Mick back from his nightmare. “What did you focus on this time?” 

It’s quiet and wondering and Mick can lie. The words ‘the team’ are on the tip of Mick’s tongue, but the way Ray’s looking at him, not hopeful, just curious, makes Mick open his mouth, the truth slipping out. 

“You.” 

Ray’s eyes widen, the cupcake falling from his hands and Mick rolls his eyes before reaching over the table and pulling the boy up and closer to him.

The fire runs over his mark again as he presses his mouth against Raymond’s. It takes seconds, but his boy is kissing back, giving as great as he takes, his fingers clutching at Mick’s jacket and when Mick can’t hold his breath anymore and is forced to pull back, he licks his lips. 

“I’m not letting you die.” He promises to his breathless soulmate. 

After all, long time ago he did promise to die for the sake of his soulmate.

* * *

 

“ _He_  wasn’t supposed to die.” Raymond says quietly. There is a hint of self-blame in his voice and Mick frowns as his hand tightens on Ray’s shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. 

“It wasn’t your fault. It was his. Son of a bitch never did anything without a plan. The bastard thought he owed something to me. It wasn’t your fault.” Mick repeats growling and Ray shrugs. 

“Doesn’t sound like he had a plan for  _Barry_.” He motions with his head towards the fresh - and empty - grave, where a figure is kneeling on the ground, his head pressed down and curled up on himself. “I was the one who was supposed to die. Rip saw that in Oculus. And if it was like that then-”

“Then the world would burn.” Mick interrupts him, fingers brushing over his name on Ray’s wrist and when Ray rolls his eyes at him, Mick catches his chin and turns his face to him slowly. He waits until Ray’s eyes meet his before continuing. 

“I would  _burn_  everything. There would be nothing left of this world, or the future.” 

Ray swallows and his eyes slowly turn from Mick back to Barry’s shaking back.

“If he really does have a plan for everything… I hope he has one that’ll bring him back.” 

 


End file.
